Mating Season
by SerkoChimera
Summary: It's mating season for many of out Characters and OC's. Rated M. Don't read if you don't want your soul tainted kiddies.


**This is for Kai-chan and Kage-chan~**

**One-shots or possibly a story if it develops further. **

**If you don't understand it's cause you're not apart of the bleach forum. Join NOW! .net/forum/Bleach_Next_Generation/66443/**

**In a short summary of things, Kanda is a Chimera, a shinigami that has been fused with his Zanpakuto spirit before birth. Their souls are one and when they die they become spirits for new zanpakutos. Chinatsu is his mate, a Shinigami that has been turned into a Chimera somewhat as a baby. She is able to keep the chimera part of her locked up thanks to a seal while Kanda doesn't have that choice. During the mating season he loses control and gets an overwhelming urge to reproduce with his mate. Usually he's locked up but this year things are different...**

Kanda growled and whined behind the steel doors of the lab. How dare his mother tear him away from his mate. How dare they lock him in a cell and steal her away to hide her from him. She was his mate.

**His mate.**

**_His_ mate.**

_**His.**_

He snarled and beat agaisnt the hard, steel doors of his cell. "GIVE HER BACK!" He would howl occasionally.

The doors were made of solid steel along with the walls since bars would break too easily. But this was made for when he was younger, less determined, and weaker. This new Kanda had more strength, the determination, and the goal to reach. _Chinatsu._

He pounded repeatedly on the doors, getting more and more encouraged each time he felt the doors give. Every time he would think 'Just a little more, and then I'll be free.'. And with this fire in him the doors finally gaveway leaving a gaping hole in the cell, his path to freedom.

Before anyone could stop him he sped out through the doors, shuunpoing to the nearest senkaimon and activated it. The division memebers paid little mind to it, not knowing who he was or why he was locked up before.

_"I will get you Chinatsu."_

Back in Karakura Chinatsu felt a shiver go down her spine. "Something happened." She whispered.

"We have to go now!"

She spun around seeing her brother standing there in the doorway, looking panicked. "What happened?" She asked him. "Kanda escaped! Mom sensed him arrive! We need to get you out of here!" He said, tugging her arm. She got up and ran with her brother knowing that if Kanda did get her she wouldn't be coming back out alone.

Suki stopped them before they left through the door. "Take this." She said, handing Chinatsu a pill which she swallowed. "It will only help you for a small period of time so if he gets you try to get out by then." She instructed. Chinatsu nodded and left again with her brother. "Where are we going Nii-san?" She asked him. "We're going to hide you away from him. I should never have let you stay with him." he said, leading her into the woods. "There's a cabin out here where you can hide. I'll try and throw him off the trail." He said, locking her inside the building. She pounded on the door. "Don't hurt him Nii-san! I'll kill you if you do!"

Suki spun around as Kanda burst through the door. "Where is she?" He growled. "She's upstairs." Suki said, trying to buy them some time.

Kanda raced upstairs to her room, finding the place empty. He sniffed around, taking in her scent. She didn't leave through the window. _"Suki lied..." _

He stormed downstairs and growled at the older woman. "Tell me where she is!" He roared. But the older woman merely shook he head. "I can't do that Kanda-kun. Why don't you go home, I know you don't want to hurt her."

"I want her!" He growled viciously. "If you won't tell me, I'll find her." He snarled, leaving the house and following after the scent trail.

Isamu found him next, blocking his path on the road. "I won't let you find her!" He snarled at Kanda.

Kanda growled, looking at this threat that was going to keep him away from Chinatasu. "Tell. Me. Where. She. IS!" He roared, leaping at Isamu. Isamu dodged him and struck out with a punch. Kanda, who by now was gone completely feral, caught the hand, fighting soley on instinct. He twisted the arm, and bent it behind his back before chopping him in the neck to knock him unconcious. The small gust from the movement brought a scent to his nose. "Chiantsu... forest..." He murmured before running off, leaving Isamu behind on the road.

He quickly made his way to the forest following the trail of Isamu and Chinatsu's strong scent. She was in heat and he could tell, it was driving him insane. He growled as he saw the cabin, searching for anymore threats. Seeing none he ran to the cabin, breaking off the lock, and ran inside.

Chinatsu looked up at him fearfully. "Kanda-koi." She murmured.

Kanda snarled and ran to her, grabbing her in his arms and inhaling her scent deeply. "What are you doing? Wh-" she was cut off as he picked her up and left the cabin. He broke into a full run flapping his wings and becoming airborne. "Where are we going?" She asked him nervously. "To find a den." He grunted. He found a place, a cave resting behind a water fall high in the cliffside. "Stay here." He told her, setting her down on a dry patch. He took off again, leaving Chinatsu to imagine what would happen to her while she was with him.

He returned several times brining blankets, matresses, clothes, food. everything she would need was there for her even down to the hygenic supplies. "Mine." He growled when he was finished, pushing her down on the matress and nuzzling into her neck.

"Yours." She said back, like she would always reply.

He growled and kissed her hard, nipping at her lips as if her words were permission for him to continue. She parted her lips for him allowing him to ravish her tongue. He tore her clothes off her and ran his hands along every inch of her body, squeezing her breasts hard and ellicting a moan from her agaisnt his lips. He nipped down along her neck, forgetting her mouth, leaving angry red marks in his path. "Kanda... koi... not so rough." She whimpered. He squeezed her again before biting down on the nipple making her cry out. He didn't wait before thrusting into her suddenly. Chinatsu whimpered but moaned when he started to pound into her. "Kanda..." She panted, urging him on.

His hand and mouth continued to squeeze and bite harshly at her breasts as he slammed into her, using a free hand to pull her on each thrust. Chinatsu moaned and panted loudy crying his name repeatedly like a mantra. The pain had faded and even though he was rougher than before all she could feel was the pleasure coursing through her body. "Uhn~ Kanda... KANDA!" She cried as she came, her muscles clamping around him tightly. He bit down on his mark on her shoulder as he climaxed, rumbling her name in his throat as he released his seed deep inside her.

He watched her will dull eyes, as if he was not completely there but was at the same time. "Love you..." He murmured, pulling her close to him and nuzzling into her neck.

"I love you too Kanda-koi." She whispered, stroking his cheek softly. He was already asleep, clutching her tightly in his arms. It didn't seem like he would be letting go anytime soon. She could already feel the bruises starting to form but somehow she didn't care as she snuggled into him.

_'Nothing will happen... I took the pill... nothing will happen...'_ She repeated over in her head again and again until she fell asleep agaisnt her mate.


End file.
